Love After Life
by charlotteM12lilly
Summary: Bella Swan is secretly the richest person in forks, what happens when she tells her friends and boyfriend, and what happens when the party of the year goes wild, and bella just happens to be hosting it? AxJ RxEm TanyaxEd BxJacob for a while
1. Chapter 1 About the Party

Love after LifeChapter 1- About the Party

My last year at Forks high, no, my last WEEK. My best friends, Alice, Rosalie and Tanya are helping me with the party of the year. The girls boyfriends, Jasper, Emmet and Edward are joining there band with my boyfriend, Jacob's band The Pack, but on the last night I'm going to DJ. My Dad, Charlie, being Head of the Police Department and head of Forks and La Plush, he is one of the wealthiest people in Southern Washington D.C. He is hiring D.C.'s most famous Carnies for the party; it's going to over the whole weekend, starting Friday night and finishing Monday morning. Most of my friends are staying in the mansion for the first night, for the Grand Ball in the ballroom at my house, on Friday night. Then we're going to be camping with everyone else in the forest, which I might add we own as well, we own the most amount of land in D.C. The forest in Forks and La Plush is all ours, no one knows how we ended up with it, but it's been in my family for generations from some sort of mythical beings. I am so excited about the party, epically since I have kept secret for 5 years that I am Charlie's daughter, everyone even my boyfriend and best friends don't even know, everyone thinks I live with my Grandma In the middle of Forks instead of with Charlie who lives' just on the outskirts of Forks. This Friday I am announcing were the party is and that I don't live with my Grandma and that I'm am Charlie's daughter.

I don't know how everyone will react, Alice and the girls will probably go into overload and take me shopping for all the clothes according to them I should have instead if my K-mart/Crazy Clarks baggy clothing. Jake, he will probably be upset that I didn't tell him but he'll understand why I didn't tell him and the girl's guys? I have no idea. I am really looking forward to the looks on the forks high bitches (Jessica and Laruen) faces when they realise they were bitches to the richest student in Forks! Oh well I better get dressed, I am going to go pick an outfit for Fridays annoucment!


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Yeah, yeah, I no EVERYBODY hates Author's Notes, but put up with it.

Hey Chaza Lotti here, soz 4 not updating but i haven't had alot of computer time. I no it's not much of an excuse, but I haven't got any other. Hey soz for the La Push thing, it's just habit and i say La Plush, to me it sounds better than La Push. Guys this is my first Fanfiction I have written by my self, and i would appreciate no flames!

Read

Tell you I love you, then I'd have to kill you

It's by me and my friend. If you're looking for it, it's under the author zebombdigity.

We both love reviews, try not to send flames though!

Luv u all,

Chaza Lotti Xx


	3. Chapter 2 Friday

Love after LifeChapter 2 – Friday

As I walked into the Auditorium, I felt a sudden wave of nervousness, how was everyone going to take this? Will they think I lied to them? That I didn't trust them enough to tell them? Alice and Jasper walked past to say good luck.

"Bella, why are you so nervous? You're just saying were the party is and stuff! What's there to be nervous about?" Gez, no matter how much I try to hide my emotions, Jasper, and jasper alone, always knows what I am felling. I sear he is an empath or something.

"Well, I sort of have another announcement"

"Oh, really? What is it? And why didn't you tell us?" Alice has a knack for hitting a nerve.

"Oh, I thought I would tell you along with everyone else"

"Wow, Bella, why do you look guilty – no don't worry about it"

"Ok guys I think you better head down to your seats"

"Ok Bella, see you later"

0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o

I walked out on stage and could sense the excitement rolling of the students below me.

"Hey everyone, as you all should know, I am the party co-ordinator for the Graduation Party. Well, first of all it's being held at my house."

I could hear groans coming from everybody. They all thought I lived in a tiny house with my Gran.

"Ummmmm. The address, well it's ...thebighousejustoutsideForksyouknowtheGM..."

"Ah, Bella, could you speak more slowly, so everybody can understand?" stupid Principle

"Ok, sure. The party is located at my house, the GM, just outside Forks."

"OH MY GOD, DO YOU MEAN GRAND MANSION?"Someone shouted.

"Ah, yes I do. That's where I live. For any more information can either call me or email me. My contact is on the notice board."

I ran out of the Auditorium before anyone could object.


	4. Escaping School

Love After LifeChapter 3 – Escaping School

Since there was one more lesson for the day, I decided it would be a good time to take the makeup singing lesson for the one I missed a couple of weeks ago when I had to go tho the hospital for a bit after one of my accidents.

"Hey Mr. Benson." _Opps, forgot to knock, oh well..._

"Bella, what can do for you?" he said it so normally, but _I_ knew_, _that _he_ knew what_ I_ wanted.

"Umm, could I have that singing lesson now, you know for the one I missed?"

"Well, that depends on why you have suddenly decided you want it now...." _ damm, he really did know, ok I'll use the most unlikely one coming from me and then he'll see that i really don't want to go to class, and let me do it._

"Well, since it's the last day and all, I thought it would be a good way to end it?" _SUTUPID BELLA! That came out as a question, not an answer!!!_

"Well, I'm sorry Bella, but the office just rang to say that someone cancelled their last class, in exchange for a singing lesson, and when asked why, she said that they knew, which they did, and so do I."

"Yeah, well do you really expect me to say that I was too scared to face the rest of the school right up, Mr. Benson?"

"No, but I thought you would come up with a better excuse, but as it turns out, I have to leave early to shop, for groceries, if you wish, I could grant you leave to meet me at the Food Store to continue the lesson?" _ I knew he was the best teacher EVER!!!!_

"Sure, see you there in 20?"

"Ok, bye Bella."

I pulled up in the shopping centre car park and looked for a park. 30 minutes later I had to recede to stalking people back to their cars, god, did _everyone_ have to shop at this time of day? I finally got a car park, and ran in to find Mr. Benson walking out with a shopping trolley full of supplies.

"How did you get a car park?" Ok he left after me that's not humanly possible.

"Ah, the shopping centre has to car parks reserved for teachers, since we have to come i and out so quickly when we run out of something in a middle of a class. Well since I've finished shopping you better come and help pack all this in to my car, on the way I want to sing the latest song you wrote."

"Ok, ummm the last song I wrote, was that really weird song my cousin wanted me to write, she can't think of a song to save a life, even with my help it turned out bad."

"Well sing it anyway."

"OK"

'_Suns going down in the sky,_

_Watching birds fly by,_

_It makes me want to cry,_

_Want to cry._

_Flying high,_

_Yes I want to,_

_But we can't,_

_Not just us two,_

_We'll just have to keep on dreaming,_

_Yes we do._

_Sometimes I'll lie upon the ground,_

_Watching the clouds go by,_

_Wishing that I was up there,_

_Soaring, flying high_

_If you gave me wings,_

_I'll fly higher than the moon,_

_Higher than the planet Mars,_

_I'd reach there soon,_

_If we two would fly together,_

_It would be wonder full,_

_Just us two'_

He just looked at me. _As soon as I get home I am burning the paper_

"Bella do have a fire place?"

Authors Note: **hahs. i apologize for any spelling mistakes .**

**Ok I know that this story isn't going to well, thats cause i'm making it up as i go along.**

**Luv u all**

**Charlotte xx**


	5. Caught Out

Love After Life Chapter 4 – Caught Out

I arrived home a bit later then usual; I stopped off at the Library to grab some books on party related things.

"Hey dad, I'm home"

"Bella! I wasn't sure if you were going to stay at mum's, i thought it would be a bit more convenient to get ready Alice, Tanya and Rose" Dad has never met them as my friends before, but i swear he thinks of them as 2nd, 3rd and 4th daughters sometimes.

"Yeah well, I am a bit scared of Alice's 'getting ready' routine."

Dad and I joked for a bit more and then I went up to my room. I put my bag under my bed and sat down at my computer. I am terrified of the e-mails I probably have gotten.

As i continued to read, I became more and more relieved, so far the worst one is,

_Bella, I think it was really bitchy of you for not telling us that you were rich. We can be friends no, you're even richer than Laruen! Jessica_

Ok, so now she wants to be friends? We'll see how that turns out wont we? Hmm, I have this really strange feeling someone's watching me. I got to check my cubord, no ones there. I turn around to find Alice, Rose and Tanya standing behind me.

"ARRRRG! What the hell? How did you get here?"

"We'll ignore that, but Bella are you really terrified of me so called 'getting ready' routine? That hurts Bella, it really does."

"oh, shut up Alice. I'm not in the mood"

"Yeah, we can tell" Rose, please shut up!

"Well, suck it up Bella, Alice here has decided it's time to get ready, even I'm scared"

"Gosh, Tanya I'm so glag your on my side, see Alice I'm not the only one who dosen't like dressing up"

"No, I never said I was scared for me, Bella. I am scared how long it will take to get you into the prep room"

"WHAT THE HELL, HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT????" the prep room, it's the room to dress, style and do make up. I swore, i would never let anyone about it. Ever

"oh your dad might have said something"

_I am going to KILL father dearest as soon as I can. _As much as I pleaded and begged(i even tried fake crying) they still managed to get me into the prep room, where I found ALL the dress I have been given by visiting sucks ups, trying to please dad, over the past couple of years. I have one word which sums up how i am feeling. _Shit_

For the next bloody three hours I put up with them telling me what to do while they got ready as well. I followed there instructions like a robot. I knew if i did anything to delay Alice's plan I would pay hell. I put on a sea blue dress that i had never seen before. No supries there, i don't even bother to look at the things i get anymore, there all expensive ugly thing that i would never, or so i thought, have to ware. Tanya did my make up and Rose did my hair, while Alice played dress up Barbie.

I was nevous to look in the mirrow. _Ok Bella, it wont be too bad, look on 3. 1, 2, 2 and a half, 3_

"SHIT!"


End file.
